The sweet and sour Adventures!
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: This is a POV novel and also a bit interactive. I might give you guys choices to how this will play out. I'm not a one chapter author (usually) so if you want to follow the story than you can expect a update less than a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Protect the food!**

**By: Chaos**

* * *

**A/N: Hey. I wanted to try out P.O.V's. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions whatsoever, you can either message me or write it on the reviews. **

_This means they're talking with the secret language._

* * *

**Chapter one: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Naruto's POV:**

I could smell the sweet and sour pork cooking ever so slightly on the grill. The smell is just mesmerizing and without the control of my body. I pulled out my wallet, bringing out cash. My hands are just edging to grab unto that pork and ingest it carnivorously, but I hear a voice that brings my actions to a halt.

"Naruto!"

Sakura points her finger directly at me like I'm some type of criminal caught red handed. Her body posture is the sight of someone victorious and just. The movement of her hands that pierced my soul shoots upright and even I step back from this glorious sight.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?!"

"We're going to train for the school sports festival and we can't do it if you're going to eat like some kind of pig!"

Her hand that points at me drops and she takes careful steps towards my frightened body. Her hands slide to her sleeves as she folds them up. I could see the possible danger coming my way, but my body is frozen! There is no way I could escape, even if I run, Sakura is known to be a fast running which is why she's the track and field captain.

I force my eyes to twitch slightly at one of my buddies walking by. He senses the presence of my club member status and looks directly at me.

_Perfect!_

_What is wrong club member Naruto…?_

Our eyes blink constantly and we secretly talk in our special language of constant blinking.

_I'm stuck, Sakura's after me, I need you…_

_Just tell me what to do and I'll come to your aid immediately!_

The determination of brothers, this is what our club protects and maintain. We shall never forget our main goal and as I close my eyes softly. I tell him what he needs to do.

_Protect…the sweet and sour pork…_

We both look at each other. These are dire times and we both know that there could only be one thing saved. He bows lowly and I could see tears flowing down from his eyes.

_We will never forget you Naruto-kun!_

He runs towards me and grabs the sour pork before I meet my bitter end. I watch him run and click my tongue to the roof of my mouth, "Live strong…"

Sakura is dangerously close and as she cocks her fist at an impossible angle. I say the last words that would bring courage to all of those that are saving the right to eat food whenever they want.

"FREEEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOMMMM!"

Sakura's fist hits my face hard!

"WATTAAAAA!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but at least I'll give you an option :D so there's always that.**

**Option: Who do you want the shinobi to be that saved the food? (It must be a male character from Naruto)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And the sour pork adventures continue!**

* * *

**Rock-Lee POV:**

I hold the torn looking package in my lap and sit down next to the pavement. I was helping Ten-ten settle the fireworks situation, but Naruto's cause was greater.

"Sweet and sour pork…"

I look at my reflection from the neatly sealed plastic on the top and couldn't help but feel saddened. I had lost a comrades and despite our sheer numbers of clan members. It will only be a matter of time before me and the clubs are separated.

I sigh, accepting this pitiful defeat.

"Well, there's only one thing to do I guess…"

I think about the efforts Naruto had put into this prize and slowly open the container, but then in a sudden moment, my reflexes forces me to move back and I manage to dodge a kunai knife. I look to my left and I could see a shadowy figure hiding among the shade. I couldn't make out his or her face so I did what I could only do. I ran like a coward.

I take one more glance back and once I did…I found out it would be the greatest mistake of my life. The eyes from the shadowy figure were mixed black and red of the purest colors. Its formation was somewhat odd, but it just provided the extra eerie feeling that this meal is actually more important than what I thought it was.

My body freezes and I realize I'm trapped in some type of Genjutsu. I should be able to break out this…right?

**Itachi's POV:**

"Hmph…"

I look at the frozen man before me and couldn't help but chuckle. As they say, 'curiosity kills the cat'. I lift up my collar and grab the sacred object from the man's cold beaten arms. I was a bit surprised of how tight he held on. He must too know the secret this meal has to offer.

I take one more look and manage to set a timer when my genjustsu will lift. He should be free in a couple of hours. That's when I hear a voice.

"Itachi!"

I remember this voice. How can I forget...? I dare not to look back, since the man behind me is my brother and he too has the power of the sharingan. There is a reason why I never lose and that's because I'm careful.

"Sasuke…what brings you here?"

I play dumb, obviously snickering behind my back. He's probably thinking that I'm laughing evil-like or something, but…he'll understand soon enough.

"Don't give me that shit! What are you doing here…after what you did…AFTER YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS."

I could hear he is trembling and my snickering smoothly stops. That's right…I killed our parents. I didn't want to…but they asked for it. How I wish I could explain…but it'll endanger his life and that's what's important.

I struggle to squeeze out the words from my lung, but…but I know I have to.

"That's right I killed them, so what?"

"S-so what!?"

"Maybe I should've killed you too…"

Those words taste like toxic. I almost gagged just by saying it even though I know that it's not true. Sasuke doesn't understand yet though and I could feel that he was taking it quite hard.

"I-Itachi…"

I wait patiently for the words 'I hate you' to come out, but instead, what he says next, shocks me.

"Itachi…" he repeats the same firm words, almost guaranteeing that he would burst in anger, but his words quickly turn into hiccups as I hear his body falling on the floor.

"You can come back Itachi…we can start all over…please…"

My body freezes. It seems I have actually met my match. He attacks me yet again orally.

"I just…I just want my brother back!"

My hands almost lets go of the food. I know his plan from the start, but even I couldn't help but look back. I sigh and turn my head to the side as he glares at me ferociously, staring at me head on and using his sharingan at me.

I bitterly smile at his clever trick and just before I fall into his trap I choke out my final words.

"Well played…"

**Sasuke's POV:**

I watch his body fall aimlessly to the ground as I grab the package he was holding. I couldn't help but grin at my small victory. It was difficult, but I managed to tug at his heartstrings.

"Poor fool actually had a soft heart."

I said, walking away with my hands in my pocket. I could only wonder what treasure this package holds. I decide to open it my house so I have to contain my excitement for now.

* * *

**Chaos: "Cheers!"**

I


End file.
